


I Will Help You

by ADivingQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is aged up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clone Wars, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Star Wars: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADivingQueen/pseuds/ADivingQueen
Summary: A what-if scenario that popped up in my head: what if Ahsoka and Maul had made it back to Coruscant? Yah, I know the title sucks but I am creatively bankrupt in that department.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Star Wars fic. I came up with this idea after watching the finale of Clone Wars. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

They were headed to Coruscant. Finally, all of the chaos of the Clone Wars would be over. The violence, the fighting, the death, all of it would be over. Ahsoka was more than relieved; Maul was captured, Dooku was gone, and soon Grievous along with him. It was only a matter of time before everything would be back to normal. Maybe the clones would be able to live as citizens without the constant fighting. Ahsoka knew that they were bred for war but there was more to them than that. Rex, Fives, Jesse, the list went on. They all were unique individuals and Ahsoka couldn’t have asked for better friends.

However, despite the relief of capturing Maul, Ahsoka found it hard to calm down. Maul’s words had shaken her more than she’d like to admit. She could still hear them in her head, _“Darth Sidious” “We’re all going to die!” “The time of the Jedi has passed” “To late for what? For the Republic to fall? It already has”_ “ _He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.”_

To Maul, they were the words of someone who was desperately trying to warn the public of something grave but to everyone else, Ahsoka included, they were the words of a madman, a man suffering from delusions. Maul’s words couldn’t possibly be true. They couldn’t. Anakin was a good man, the Jedi were strong, the Republic will prevail. But the panic in Maul’s voice was enough to make anyone concerned.

“We’re almost at Coruscant.” A voice of a clone brought Ahsoka back to the present.

“Yes, thank you,” she replied. The sooner Maul was in custody, the sooner she could talk to Obi-Wan and Anakin about his warnings. Gazing back at the blue haze of hyperspace, Ahsoka found herself itching to get back.

“Something the matter?” Rex asked behind her.

“What Maul said. It’s been on my mind for a while.”

Ahsoka was comforted by the presence of her friend. She smiled. “It’s just shaken me a bit. Nothing serious.” “You don’t think was telling the truth, do you? He seemed desperate.” To tell the truth, Rex wondered if maybe Maul had some truth in his words.

Ahsoka turned to face him. “Maul will say anything to get his way. Obi-Wan did say that he liked to talk a lot.” _“I hope that’s all he’s doing,”_ she hoped. But even she couldn’t deny the genuine fear she’d heard in his voice.

“I wonder what he’ll tell the Jedi when we get back.”

Ahsoka chuckled at the comment. She could picture Maul trying to plead to the council only to get the same response as he did from Ahsoka. But Ahsoka was still curious about why Darth Sidious scared him so much. Maul was a Sith, once. Were Sith normally this paranoid?

“He’ll probably say the same thing. Or he’ll just sit with a grumpy face staring at Obi-Wan.” Rex gave her a fond smile. Ahsoka smiled back.

“Do you think the council knows about Sidious? Have you heard of him?” “Can’t say I have,” Rex replied, “and I don’t think the council knows either. If we’re just hearing about him, then I don’t think anyone knows who he is.”

“Maybe Maul’s just fabricating more stories.” Ahsoka tried to tell herself that Maul was just trying to get a rise out of her. He seemed to enjoy taunting her. Then again, he seemed to do that to everyone. But Maul liked to point out her Jedi past in particular. He knew it bothered her and he would use it to his own gain. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself for almost agreeing to his crazy ravings. If all he was going to do was mock her, then why bother with him? Rex and Ahsoka continued to watch their travel through hyperspace. Soon, they’d be at Coruscant.

“Commander Rex, there’s a call for you,” a clone called out.

“Hang on,” Rex told her. “I’ll be right back. It’s probably nothing.”

Ahsoka nodded and watched him go. Rex was right; it was probably just an update from another Jedi or clone. She turned back to gaze outside. But something was wrong. Gripping her head in pain, Ahsoka heard voices, _“You must choose!” “Don’t listen to him Anakin!” “Unlimited power!”_ Ahsoka gasped.

“Anakin!” she whispered. He was in trouble! And that other voice sounded like Master Windu! What was going on? Who was that other man screaming, trying to persuade Anakin? Ahsoka had a sickening feeling that it was Darth Sidious, the man Maul tried to warn about. But it couldn’t be! Why was he going after Master Windu and Anakin? She had to get back to Coruscant now. Anakin was in trouble! She could help him! Anakin was always there for her and now she needed to be at his side. Ahsoka trembled, breathing heavily. The Force felt wrong. Everything was cold and dark; like the light had been snuffed out. What had caused this? Maybe Rex knew or maybe, Maul knew.

“Rex?!” she called out. “Is everything alright? I think Anakin’s in trouble.”

Her friend stared back at her, his helmet on. “There’s nothing wrong. We’ll be at Coruscant soon,” he replied mechanically. Lord Sidious would soon have his hands her and then Lord Vader would kill her. CT-7567 smiled under his helmet; soon, the Jedi would be dead.

Ahsoka was shocked has his sudden coldness. This wasn’t Rex. He would _never_ answer like that. Was he alright?

“Rex, are you ok? Did something happen?” She prayed he was just messing with her.

“Nothing,” he spat, “is wrong.”

Ahsoka was nervous now. She’d sensed a sudden change in the clones, they all seemed to be on edge. And Rex never responded in such a manner. She shivered. Ahsoka always felt comfortable around the clones, they were her brothers after all. For the first time, she felt unwelcome. Her thoughts drifted to Maul. Had he sensed the same thing? Was he relishing the death and darkness that now blanketed the Force? Or was he just as scared and nervous?

…

Maul was confined to his prison, unable to move or talk. All he could do was watch and listen while that little part-timer denounced him a liar and reject his offer to help defeat Sidious. _“The nerve she has!”_ he thought angrily. _“For once, I was willing to help someone and they push me to the side.”_

But if Maul was being honest, his words did sound a bit far-fetched. The Jedi poster boy turning to the dark side? That sounded like a load of bantha fodder coming from him or anyone in that matter. But it was true and he tried to tell her. He could have ended all of this chaos if Skywalker showed up like he was supposed to but instead, he got Ahsoka Tano.

Although, she did remind him of himself at times. Maul understood the pain of feeling abandonment from the people you knew your whole life. He understood what it was like to be used and then tossed aside. She also had a fiery spirit and determination that even Maul couldn’t help but admire. But what did it matter anyway? They were headed to Coruscant where the Jedi will put him on trial. His master will taunt him and then, he will be executed. The Jedi claim to be “pure individuals” but were they really? They’d execute anyone in the name of peace. Maybe Lady Tano, as Maul liked to call her, was better off on her own.

While he was meditating quietly in the confines of his prison, a sharp pain split his skull. Even the Force-dampening cuffs and walls couldn’t block out the pain that he was feeling. The Force was radiating with it. He saw, what looked and sounded like his Master, shooting Force lightning at a dark-skinned Jedi who was helplessly blocking it with a purple lightsaber. He saw Skywalker attack the Jedi, severing the man’s hand with his lightsaber. Maul’s master only intensified his lightening and tossed the helpless Jedi out the window. Skywalker was in pain and Sidious laughed.

The vision _terrified_ Maul. This couldn’t be happening! Maul had done everything in his power to keep his Master from triumphing but it inevitable now; Skywalker had aided Sidious in the killing of the Jedi and now he had become his apprentice. Maul secretly wished that Lady Tano was regretting her decision to fight him. Not only did Maul feel Skywalker’s turn, but he also felt hundreds of Jedi perish.

The light side was growing smaller and smaller while the dark side was growing with every death. Maul would never openly admit it, but the Force needed the light side in order to remain in balance. He was a dark side warrior, but there was a line for how much darkness clouded the Force. Right now, the darkness was smothering the Force and the light. Even Maul knew that a galaxy ruled by darkness would burn. He forced himself to remain calm.

Surely, Lady Tano would be smart enough to turn this Star Destroyer around before they reached Coruscant! She couldn’t be that dumb and blind! But no, they were still headed to their destination. Why?! _“Stay calm! She’ll come to her senses eventually.”_ Would she? But Maul was unsure. And soon, a greater fear entered his mind; Lady Tano was going to try and _save_ Skywalker. She was going to lead them right to Sidious and their doom!

_“She’s going to kill us all!”_

Maul felt the dread reach every part of his body as he felt the ship prepare for landing. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Sidious was going to kill him and he knew it. There would be no trial, only death. Maul couldn’t help but wonder what horrible fate awaited Lady Tano.

A part of Maul secretly complimented the brilliance of Sidious; one individual taking down the whole Republic. Who would have thought? Not even Maul was capable of such a plan. Then again, there was a reason why Sidious was the master; he had everyone wrapped around his thumb, especially Skywalker. As they touched down for landing, a pair of clones came to escort Maul out. All the while, Maul prepared himself for the meeting with his master.

…

Ahsoka was relieved when they touched down on the landing strip. She had to find Anakin and make sure he was ok. She also needed to find Master Kenobi, he knew Maul the best and could help her figure out what he was talking about. But the vision and the strange actions from the clones, even Rex, haunted her. What was going on? Perhaps it was all a mistake and the clones a malfunction. Wait. That didn’t sound right. Malfunction? Ahsoka needed answers now.

As she stepped out of the Star Destroyer, her heart froze at the sight of the Jedi Temple. The smoke rising and the flames dancing in the air were immediate red flags that something was very wrong. Had there been an attack? She’d felt the deaths of the Jedi and it shook her to her core. Who had done this? Ahsoka had to find Anakin now.

A man in a dark robe greeted her. His skin was chalk white and wrinkly. His eyes were a sickly yellow with red rims. _“Like Maul’s,”_ she noted. Was this Sidious? But Mas Amedda and the Coruscant guards were at his side and they served the Chancellor! Something wasn’t right about this situation.

Behind her, she could feel Maul trembling in fear.

“Chancellor Palpatine?” she asked, “is that you?”

“Yes, child.” His voice didn’t sound like the soothing grandfather he always presented himself as. This was eerie and cold and dangerous. She felt Maul’s panic rise. Was he trying to tell her something?

“I brought Maul, as promised. Um, is Anakin here? I wish to speak to him.” “Anakin is waiting for you. Give me the prisoner and I will take you to him.” He smiled at her which made her uneasy. Ahsoka was at a loss for words. She wanted nothing more to find Anakin but between the “chancellor’s” new appearance, Maul’s fear, and the clones’ strange behavior, she thought twice.

“If you don’t mind, I will accompany Maul and then I will go to Anakin.”

“That really isn’t necessary. I assure you; the prisoner will be dealt with. Anakin is waiting for you. He told me himself that he’s excited to see you.”

Ahsoka reached out with the Force, trying to pinpoint what was off about this but all she felt was the dark side.

“With all due respect, I want to make sure that Maul won’t be any more trouble for you.”

Why was she suddenly looking out for him? Ahsoka didn’t know why but she suspected that it had something to do with the panic that was radiating from him. He was desperate and Ahsoka wasn’t going to hand him over until she knew what would be done with him. The chancellor certainly didn’t look like a chancellor anymore, he looked like a Sith. _Sith_. That word struck a chord with her. Maul’s words were flooding back to her. It suddenly made sense to her now; the fear from Maul, Anakin not greeting her, the clones’ acting off. This was Darth Sidious.

Sidious sensed confusion and doubt in her and his smile left his face. She knew and he could bet that his former apprentice was the one who told her. After all, why was she so insistent to stay with him? “Are you just going to stand there? Your master wants to see you. Is this how you treated him before you left? With disobedience and poor listening skills?” he snapped at her. Ahsoka took a step back in fear.

“I’m sorry but I was just thinking for a moment. I…” She was at a loss for words. She snuck a glance a Maul whose eyes were locked with Sidious. He briefly met her gaze before looking back at his master.

Ahsoka was shocked at the harsh tone of Sidious’s voice. But she quickly regained her confidence. “I was just thinking about your offer,” she replied. Ahsoka knew she had to be careful. Any sudden movement would get her and Maul killed. And she still had to find Anakin. Ahsoka promised that she wouldn’t leave until she spoke with him. Taking a deep breath, she waited for Sidious to reply.

“No, you weren’t,” the Sith Lord replied. “You were not going to take my offer. You wondered whether or not my former apprentice was right.”

Without warning, he Force choked her. Ahsoka gasped, frozen in the air.

“It seems,” Sidious said, “my former apprentice has been talking.” He walked over to Maul, Ahsoka still in his grasp. “After Dathomir, I was wondering where you had gone. Who would have thought that it would be right back to me? Maybe now I will finish what I should have done a long time ago,” he told Maul menacingly. “I should have killed you on Mandalore as I did to your precious _brother_.” He spat out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “But then I wouldn’t have found your sweet _mother_.”

Maul screamed threw his restraints at the mention of his family. The Force vibrated around him with anger and pain.

“Oh well,” Sidious smirked. “I had plans for you but it seems that I have an even better idea.” He looked at Maul. “I was going to kill you but that seems like mercy now.” Turning to Ahsoka he said, “Lord Vader was going to deal with you but that would be too kind.” Sidious smiled evilly. “Fetch Lord Vader,” he told Mas Amedda. “Yes, my Lord,” he replied.

_“Lord Vader?”_ Ahsoka thought while she struggled to remain conscious. Maul had mentioned Anakin becoming Sidious’ new apprentice. No. It couldn’t be.

Footsteps signaled Anakin’s arrival. Sidious dropped her and Ahsoka coughed, trying to catch her breath. “Ana- Anakin!” she gasped. “It’s Ahsoka!” She was shocked at his appearance, a dark robe, and yellow-red eyes to match Sidious. “No, he wouldn’t do this,” she argued to herself. “Anakin, please! I’m here! Don’t do this.”

His answer broke her heart, “Anakin doesn’t exist anymore. I wish to be addressed by my true name, Lord Vader.” Tears welled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. “Please, Anakin. Whatever Sidious offered you is a lie. I’m here, Padme is still here, right? And Master Kenobi?” But Anakin ignored her pleas.

“I used to believe the lies of the Jedi, but now I have grown stronger and I don’t need Obi-Wan anymore. I can save Padme and I can help you too if you just come with me.”

Ahsoka trembled. What happened to Anakin? The man who taught her so much was gone. But Ahsoka refused to give up. “I can help you. Skyguy, you know me. I can help you with whatever’s going on with Padme. Just let me help.” She grew desperate.

“Lord Vader, I am growing tired to her cries,” Sidious cut in. “You don’t understand Ahsoka! You’re just like Obi-Wan! Nobody understands! Padme is what matters!” He then hoisted her into the air and pushed her into Maul’s containment box. Her head hit with a sickening crack that made Maul shudder. Personally, Maul felt a pang of sympathy for her. The master she knew and loved had abandoned her, just like his.

Looking at Ahsoka’s unconscious body, Vader turned to Sidious.

“What shall I do with them, Master?” Sidious glanced her body and Maul, who stared angrily back. “Take them both to the spice mines at Kessel and let them _rot_.”

A sick feeling took over Maul. If his hunch was right, then he and Ahsoka were going to die there. The last thing he saw before being loaded on a ship with Ahsoka was his master’s cold gaze and chilling smile. _“This,” he thought, “is truly the end.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

Ahsoka woke up on another ship. Her head ached, ears were ringing, and her hands were bound in Force-dampening cuffs. _“That’s funny,”_ she thought. _“I don’t remember leaving.”_ She blinked several times, trying to make out the figure in front of her. It was red and black with a scowl on its face. “M-Maul?” she asked, ears still ringing. “What’s going on? Why are you not- where are we?” Ahsoka looked around at the metal walls that confined them.

“It seems, Lady Tano, in the midst of trying to save Skywalker,” he spat out the name, “you were knocked out. My master has kindly decided to send us both to the spice mines at Kessel.”

“Kessel? Why? Anakin wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen.” Ahsoka has heard about Kessel. She knew that once someone was sent there; they never came back. The Force pulsed around her, smothered by the dark side. She looked back at Maul, a scowl still on his face.

“My Lady, it was _Skywalker_ who knocked you out. The man you knew is gone. You need to accept it. He’s Vader now or were you not listening? And now, we’re going to die.”

Ahsoka sighed defeatedly. Maul was right, this was her fault. Maul had known what was going to happen and she refused to listen. Anakin’s appearance had frightened her; gone was the happy and warm look on his face, it was replaced by the visage of a Sith Lord. Ahsoka had never felt so helpless. Her master was in pain and she couldn’t do anything to help. She only hoped that Padme or Obi-Wan could get through to him.

“There’s still good in him,” she told Maul, “I know there is. And I won’t give up on him either.”

Maul smirked. “Your faith is misplaced. The dark side takes and takes. I should know.” He leaned against the wall and sighed. “My master has been planning this out for a very long time, waiting until he has Skywalker in his grasp. He will not give him up easily.”

“I know,” Ahsoka replied. “But I know deep down, Anakin is there.”

“Good luck with that.”

Ahsoka glared at him. “You’re one to talk,” she snapped. “If you weren’t so selfish, we could’ve stopped this from happening. Instead, you only care about what benefits you. Killing Anakin wouldn’t solve any problems except help you defeat Sidious and then take over!”

Maul snarled; his eyes glowed dangerously. “If you believe that Skywalker can be saved, then why don’t you march back there and fix him? Or can’t you just admit that you failed?” Ahsoka was hurt at his words. “I never said that I could help Anakin like that,” she whispered. “But I know that someone can. Even if it isn’t me, I’ll always be there for him.” A tear slipped down her face.

Maul looked away. He knew that it would take more than Ahsoka Tano to take down Vader but he couldn’t help but comment on it. “Fair enough,” he responded. “And I don’t want to take over the galaxy. But I won’t stop fighting until Sidious is destroyed.”

The silence between them was tense, like a rope waiting to snap. Ahsoka finally spoke after a while. “Why do you fear your master so much. He mentioned a brother and mother.” The Force hung heavy around him, dripping in pain and loss. Maul’s golden eyes met her blue ones. “He killed my family,” was all he said. “I won’t go into any further detail but he is a menace and needs to be stopped.”

“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka said quietly. “I didn’t know.”

Maul was surprised at her reaction. No one had ever had said that to him. In fact, no one had ever shown him empathy aside from his family. “No one knows,” he replied. “Lady Tano?”

“Yes?”

“I know that now might not seem like the best time, but I am once again offering my services. We could make one heck of a team in those mines.” He held one cuffed hand to her. “If you accept that is.”

Ahsoka thought for a moment. She didn’t want to team up with Maul, he killed many people and he wanted to kill Anakin. Still, he was suffering the fate as her and an ally could help her push through the hard times that were coming. Another part of her also pitied him; to lose your family so someone so terrible wasn’t something she would wish on anyone. And Maul seemed like he wanted to genuinely make this work. Perhaps, this wasn’t as bad an idea as it was on Mandalore.

Before she knew what, she was doing, she took his hand. “I will help you.” His hand felt warm in hers and Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice how his eyes lit up at her words. “Excellent!” he replied. “My Lady, you won’t be disappointed.”

“You don’t have to call me that. Ahsoka is just fine.” Ahsoka also noticed the smile on his face, not malice, but genuine. It was strange to her. Moments ago, he was chastising her for defending Anakin. Now that she agreed to help him, he was more friendly and calm. It hadn’t occurred to her that Maul probably lonely and did genuinely want to team up back on Mandalore. “Are there any conditions to this partnership,” she asked.

“Well, Ahsoka, let’s keep it simple. Watch each other’s backs and don’t get killed. I’m still surprised you agreed to this. After all, I do think Skywalker is better off… well, you know.” He dared not say the word.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Of course, he was still a jerk. “When someone is in trouble, you help them. Regarding Anakin, I still have faith. It doesn’t help anyone if he’s dead and nothing you say can make me change my mind.”

“Very well.”

During the silence that followed, a voice echoed through the ship. “Prepare for landing.”

Ahsoka held her breath. This was it. “May the Force be with you,” she whispered to him.

“And you as well,” he replied. There was no going back now.

…

Maul was surprised at Ahsoka’s action. Truthfully, he didn’t expect her to team up with him after he told her his opinions on Skywalker. But he figured that she did it because he could be useful in times of trouble. Besides, it wouldn’t kill her to have some company when they were there.

He also guessed that telling her about his family eased her up a bit. There were many things that no one knew about him, a family being one of them. Maul spent every day wishing his brother was back at his side. Maul wished he could have a do-over sometimes; he’d treat his brother more like a brother than an apprentice and he would do better to protect him. But that wasn’t possible and Maul regretted his treatment toward his brother.

But now, Maul had Ahsoka by his side. He wouldn’t be lonely anymore. Secretly, there were things about her that he admired, such as her determination. Among other traits were her loyalty, confidence, and, as much as it annoyed him, her faith in Skywalker. Maul thought her faith was still foolish and misplaced, but it amused him nonetheless. He wondered what it was like, to know that someone was always looking out for you.

_“She’s a fierce one,”_ he thought.

A voice pulled him from his thoughts, signaling that they’d arrived. Ahsoka looked at him once more as a clone came to deliver them to whatever horrors were on the other side. Maul silently vowed to keep her safe; he was already broken but Ahsoka’s fierce spirit was something he didn’t want to see go.

Maul had survived the deathtrap that was Cog Hive Seven so he knew that could handle the mines. But Ahsoka? He figured that she could handle them but for how long? The mines, like Cog Hive Seven, could break even the strongest of spirits, that was their purpose. But Maul knew one thing that was certain, whatever lay ahead of them would leave a lasting mark.

_3 Years Later…_

Ahsoka coughed heavily in the mines. The dark, dank air made it hard to breathe. She’d lost count of how long she and Maul had been imprisoned here. Every day was the same, wake up after 4 hours of rest, work all day, get fed scraps of food that even an animal would reject. The water was also disgusting and reeked. It tasted nasty too. Ahsoka didn’t even want to know where it came from.

They’d also been fitted with shock collars and Force-dampening cuffs around their ankles and wrists as if the collars weren’t bad enough. If she could see her reflection, Ahsoka wouldn’t even recognize herself: sunken eyes, bruised and scarred skin, dirt covering her head to toe. Not even a trip to the fresher would clean her up or wash off the smell. The rags she and Maul wore stunk so bad that Ahsoka would often gag if she caught a whiff of it. She bet that the last person who wore them _died_ in them. That thought unsettled her.

Her montrals and lekku were covered in scars from one too many run-ins with the foreman, a Trandoshan with a serious anger problem. Honestly, it seemed like that Trandoshan had it out for her and Maul; he was always singling them out. Perhaps, Sidious had sent him a message. 

_"How am I not dead yet?”_ she often wondered. Ahsoka surprised on how long they were holding out, every day it seemed like there were more and more dead bodies on the ground. Bodies that she inevitably had to clean up. “Because I said so,” was the answer the Trandoshan gave her- followed by a lashing- when she’d asked him.

Over the years she’d been here, Ahsoka had been searching for an escape and perhaps, she finally had some form of plan. Of course, Maul was at her side; he’ been there since day one of their imprisonment. True to his word, Maul was always watching her back. Ahsoka remembered one particular incident where she’d fallen and lost some of the spice she’d been carrying. The Trandoshan threatened to lash her but Maul had intervened. He’d tackled the beast with wild ferocity. Unfortunately, the foreman overpowered him and dragged him away. Ahsoka hadn’t known what happened but when Maul returned, he was silent and shaking, tears in his eyes. She dared not ask and wondered if he’d ever tell her.

Speaking of Maul, he looked terrible. If Ahsoka thought she looked awful, Maul was a whole different level. Scars covered his skin, cutting through his tattoos. A nasty one that always stood out lay across his nose, intercepting the diamond-shaped tattoos. His golden eyes that once glowed in the dark had been dulled. His eyes were also sunken and he had lost a lot of weight. Ahsoka could count his ribs- and hers- if she really wanted to. But what hurt her the most was the lack of horns. Maul had 10 horns: two temple ones and 8 crowning his head. Upon arrival, he’d been held down while the foreman forcefully cut them off. Ahsoka could still hear the terrible cries from that moment. And his horns remained that way ever since. The Trandoshan liked to wear them like a trophy around his neck as a reminder of his superiority. It disgusted Ahsoka.

Today, the pair were together again, deep in the mines. The toxic fumes burned their lungs but it didn’t affect Ahsoka as much as it had in the beginning. They were surrounded by other slaves, mostly Wookies, but a few Togrutas and various other species as well.

“How are you holding up?” she whispered to Maul.

He glanced over at her.“Barely. I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” he admitted.

A concerned looked crossed her face. “Are you alright?” she asked. Maul was usually very strong and tough. However, she’d recently noticed that he’d been getting slower, not just in his movements, but his reactions too.

“If you want, I can help you with your load. Mine isn’t that heavy.”

Maul simply stared at her, blinking. Finally, he answered. “I’m fine. I don’t want to burden you or get you in trouble.”

Ahsoka blushed slightly. These past years had changed her relationship with him dramatically. At first, it was little things like whispers of encouragement. Then, it became stepping in for the other if trouble arose. Ahsoka wouldn’t admit it, but she’d grown to really like Maul. He never left her and stuck with her through thick in thin. Even other prisoners scoffed at his refusal to abandon her.

“Maul, it isn’t any trouble. I just want to help. And don’t worry about me. I can handle whatever that sleemo tries with me.”

A smile appeared on his face. “If you could, that would be great,” he whispered.

Smiling back, Ahsoka gave him some assistance.

…

This was way worse than Cog Hive Seven Maul realized. At least in Cog Hive Seven, Maul could use his prowess in battle and his strength to overcome the dangers. Here, he was stuck in a smelly, tight whole with spice and who knows what else. And forget about fighting the foreman, he quickly discovered that his actions could lead to Ahsoka getting hurt. Maul promised to protect her. He couldn’t protect his brother but he could at least save her.

Maul also learned that he’d underestimated her, again. Ahsoka never broke, no matter how much was thrown at her. At night, he’d swear he hear her whispering words like _“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me”_ or _“Don’t worry Anakin/Rex, I’m here.”_ He didn’t know why she said those words, but they clearly kept her going. Sometimes, Maul thought he heard her say, _“hang on Maul, I won’t leave you.”_ Those words made him blush under his tattoos.

Ahsoka also thoroughly believed that they find a way out eventually. When that would happen, Maul didn’t know, but he hoped it was soon. Everything in this stink-hole was designed to kill, break, and destroy. And Maul knew it was starting to eat at him. Aside from his mechanical legs nearly failing due to poor conditions, the long days and hopelessness of the situation chipped away at his already broken spirit. If he thought Sidious had made his life a living nightmare, then this was the aftershock.

But Maul had Ahsoka by his side, she was always there. And soon, he realized that he was quite fond of her. For all the annoying traits she had, the qualities that made her special outshone all the bad ones. Since day one, she’d shown just how tough she really was and it kept Maul going. He hadn’t broken their deal and he didn’t intend to.

“I’m happy to help,” she told him as she loaded his spice with hers.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered back.

“Maul, it’s alright to ask for help. Besides, you’ve done so much for me already.”

Her words warmed his hearts. Ahsoka had definitely changed him for the better. “If the foreman is your biggest worry, then you should relax. He’s only messing with us because he thinks he’s bigger than us. We’ll prove him wrong. We always do.” The smile she gave him made his hearts beat faster.

“Now let’s get going,” she added.

Despite shaky hands, Maul helped her carry the spice they’d just mined. The dead bodies that littered the halls made him grimace. “Have you figured out an escape plan?” The loud hiss of the Trandoshan made Maul shudder as they navigated the tight tunnels. He was near.

“I have an idea but it’s risky,” she whispered quietly. “Next time we help load the spice for a customer, we make a break for it. Steal a ship and we’re free. It’s a poor plan but it’s all I could think of.”

“It’s the best we’ve got,” he agreed. “But what about the collars and the cuffs?”

“Already working on that. As sturdy they are, they’re not that sturdy. If we break the cuffs, then we use the Force to deactivate the collars. Hopefully, we’ll have enough time to get out before they notice.”

Maul nodded. “I hope we’re still alive for that to happen.”

Ahsoka playfully nudged him. “Have faith in the Force and me. I got your back.”

Maul blushed again. “You’re a tough one to beat.” “I learned from the best,” she replied, the blue stripes on her lekku darkening slightly. “Hey! You two!” the foreman called out. “Quit talking and get back to work! Or I’ll be more than happy to punish both of you.”

“Oops,” Ahsoka whispered. Maul smiled again. “Yes sir!” she replied.

The pair made their way to drop off the load before heading back to their spot. The foreman was waiting for them when they returned. Standing over them, he snarled. Maul wanted to back away because his breath stank like rotten meat. And his scaly, yellow skin stunk too. The sickly yellow eyes scrutinized every part of them. Around his neck was a necklace made from Maul’s horns. That made Maul bawl his fist.

“I gotta sssspecial client coming tomorrow. And I need you two to help. Don’t messss thissss up,” he hissed. He stamped off, stepping on bodies while he left.

_“This is our chance!”_ Maul realized.

“Ahsoka!” he whispered.

“I know.”

“Do you think we have a chance?”

“I know we do.”

Even through the scars, Maul could still see the fierce warrior that she was. Anyone could see that. Maul hoped that he wouldn’t let her down. If they failed, the foreman would kill them and his master would have succeeded in destroying his former apprentice and Skywalker’s padawan. Trusting her words, Maul prayed that this was the break they’d been waiting for. As weak as he was, he _knew_ that with Ahsoka by his side, he could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

Ahsoka tossed and turned on her bunk, the rough metal making it hard to get any sliver of rest. Today was the day she and Maul would exact their big plan to escape and she needed all her strength. She had to be strong for Maul who was struggling bad enough as it was. Ahsoka didn’t know what about these mines that had affected him so, considering he’d survived being cut in two, but she would help him every step of the way.

The sound of an alarm announced the beginning of a new day, much to her chagrin. Blinking, she climbed out of her bunk and joined Maul. “Are you sore too?” he asked.

“Always,” she replied, stretching her arms. “I was thinking,” she continued, “that I might be able to pick the locks on these dreaded cuffs.”

He looked at her with a curious look. “How do you plan on doing that? We have limited time, remember.”

“Just keep the foreman distracted and I can figure it out.” She took his hand in hers. “Besides, we’re smarter than him and I have hope. Don’t you?”

Maul’s face fell slightly, his eyes stared at the floor. “It’s not that. It’s just that I feel so… helpless. My master won, everything we knew is gone, not even I could stop it.”

Giving him a sympathetic look, she gently caressed his face. Maul leaned into her touch. “I know it seems pretty dark now but you’ve overcome things that nobody could. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. Every night, I remind myself I am not alone, that I have my friends looking out for me. It keeps me going. And I want you to know that you’re not alone either. We’re doing this together. I am here for you. And maybe we can’t stop Sidious by ourselves, but I promise that one day, he will be defeated.”

Maul felt his face warm at her words; they made his hearts beat faster. “Ok,” he said.

“Come on,” Ahsoka told him, “let’s get going before we get into trouble.” Taking his hand, she led him to the mess hall.

Today’s food was less than yesterday and Ahsoka wondered where they got it from. The meat was all rotten and raw. The water was also filthy and it made her gag. “I am not eating this,” she declared, pushing it away. “It’s not getting any better,” Maul said. Slowly, he scooped the scraps up and put it in his mouth.

“How can you even eat that? There’re flies buzzing around it!”

“What else are we going to eat? I’m used to it.”

“If you’re referring to Lotho Minor…”

Maul looked up at her, a stern look in his eyes. Ahsoka decided to cut the conversation there. Maul rarely spoke about it but he had mentioned where he wound up after he fell. It still struck a nerve with him but Ahsoka knew better than to continue.

“Sorry. I’m still not used to it, even after all this time.” After a moment, she hesitantly ate the food. She nearly gagged but held it down. “But I’m not touching that water.”

“I’d wouldn’t either,” he replied. Ahsoka gave him a smile which he returned.

“Alright slaves!” the foreman called, “get back to work!” He stomped over to Maul and Ahsoka. “You two! I’ll come get you when the client arrives. Until then, I don’t want to hear any chatter. If I hear one thing from either you, I give the Togruta a beating that she won’t wake up from!” He hissed and then walked off.

The pair froze. “We need to work fast,” Ahsoka whispered. The Trandoshan would prove to be a bigger problem than she initially expected.

Together, they went to their spots, tools in hand. Blocking Ahsoka from the view of the foreman, Maul held his breath while she worked. This was their only chance.

…

Maul coughed heavily as the toxic fumes in the shaft messed with his lungs. He couldn’t take another day here. _“Sooner or later,”_ he thought, _“I’m going to be dead. Give it a week, just watch.”_ Even with Ahsoka beside him, Maul doubted that he could last much longer. He was surprised that he even lasted this long.

The soft chinks from Ahsoka’s tools as she worked the locks on the cuffs indicated that she was still at it. Ahsoka. The thought of her name made him smile and his hearts warm in a way he didn’t even know possible. She was very pretty too and Maul found himself loving every part of her. Her words always made him feel better as well.

“How are you doing?” he whispered. More spice came loose from the spot he was mining, coating his arms and head.

“Almost there,” she replied. “Just a bit longer. Hang on.”

Maul nodded. “Be quick. I don’t think we have any more time.”

He turned back to his work, collecting the spice before moving over to mine more. A pop from the cuffs indicated that she succeeded. “Got it!” she whispered happily. The Force sang happily around her and it felt great.

Standing up, she deactivated her collar. Even though it was still on, it wouldn’t shock her. Using the Force, Ahsoka kept the cuffs on but kept the effects of them from affecting her. Maul gave her a warm smile. The brilliant smile on his face made him blush. In their 3 years here, he’d never seen her so happy. It was infectious and a smile found its way on his face as well.

“Alright, let’s get this thing off you too.” Concentrating, she used the Force to deactivate his collar as well. When it was done, she smiled. “Almost there,” she said. At that moment, Maul wanted to take her in his arms but he kept himself from doing so.

A loud lashing sound followed by a scream shook them from their thoughts. Maul moved away from her, lest they get caught. Taking deep breaths, he concentrated on his work, hoping that the foreman hadn’t heard them.

“Slave,” the Trandoshan asked when came over to inspect their work. “Did I hear you talking to her when I ordered you not to?” He leaned over, breathing heavily.

Maul said nothing, trying to keep himself together. The Trandoshan’s breath stank badly and it made Maul dizzy at the scent. _“Don’t say anything, don’t say anything, don’t say anything.”_

“Slave! Are you deaf or something?” The Trandoshan forcibly yanked him around which made Maul groan. “Perhaps, a good lashing will loosen your tongue!” He pulled his whip out from his belt and raised it. Maul tensed, preparing for the blow but it never came.

“He didn’t do anything,” Ahsoka said, stepping forward. “I said something and he was just telling me to stop. He did nothing wrong.”

Maul looked at her, shocked. One part of him was scared for her, but another part was relieved that she had come to his rescue. She was right when she’d said that she was here for him.

Cackling, the Trandoshan turned to her. Drool dripped down his mouth when he smiled at her. “Well girly, you certainly have grit. I’m surprised that you still have fight left in you. Remember what I said earlier? I would beat you, but I need you to be presentable for the client. He’s almost here. Take your friend and get ready.” Without warning, he slapped her across the face. Maul winced at the sound. “And don’t say another word,” the Trandoshan hissed.

“Yes sir,” she replied, annoyed.

. Rubbing her cheek, she gave a look and then nodded. Maul nodded back and followed her out of the mine shaft. The number of bodies he stepped over made him shiver. _“I hope that’s not going to be me,”_ he thought. _“If this plan fails, then it will.”_

…

The fresh air hit her and Maul and it felt _refreshing_. Ahsoka hadn’t felt anything so good in her life- and she had a lot of good memories. Then again, it proved just how grueling and hard the mines were. Despite the foreman’s words, Ahsoka doubted that she and Maul looked ‘presentable’ for whoever they were going to meet. And a bruise was already forming on her face where he’d hit her.

Looking around, she spotted a small shuttle nearby. If she and Maul could just reach it in time, they’d be free. Gently nudging him, Ahsoka gestured with her montrals to the shuttle. He nodded slightly in understanding.

She was grateful to have Maul by her side. Since their pact, Ahsoka promised herself that would only escape if he was by her side. She had to leave Anakin and Rex, but she wouldn’t leave Maul behind. Ahsoka meant her words when she said she would be with him.

She was also looking forward to the many adventures she knew they’d go on once they escaped. Over the past few months, Ahsoka gave to the realization that she just might love Maul and she wondered if he felt the same way. After all, they’d had a long time to get to know each other. Ahsoka was fairly certain that her fondness of him was more than a simple friendship or partnership.

She and Maul were led over to large containers of spice. It looked heavy to her. Seriously, how did someone get away with this much spice? Ahsoka would never know but then again, she didn’t want to find out.

“You will help load this onto the ship. I don’t want to hear any complaining or whining. Do I make myself clear?” the foreman threatened.

“Yes sir,” they replied in unison.

_“I wonder who this ‘client’ is,”_ Ahsoka wondered. Maul shifted slightly beside her. His skin was still covered in spice and Ahsoka couldn’t help but try and brush some off him. _“So much for presentable,”_ she thought.

When the client touched down, the pair lined up beside the foreman. A droid rolled out, with a holoprojector. The screen lit up and a figure that both Ahsoka and Maul knew appeared.

“I’m here for my spice,” the man said. “I’ve sent some help to pick it up.”

“My slaves will assist you,” the foreman hissed.

“Don’t mess this up,” the figure replied menacingly, “the Pykes will not tolerate any more mistakes.” He then cut the transmission.

“You heard the man, get to work!” the foreman ordered.

…

_“Of all the people it had to be Marg Krim and the Pykes.”_ Maul groaned internally. His shoulders sagged at the thought of it. He should have known that their client would be a Pyke. Of course, Marg Krim didn’t recognize him. Even Maul wouldn’t recognize himself. That was how much the mines had changed him.

He glanced at Ahsoka who remained as calm and collected as ever. Escape was within their grasp and he would not mess this up for either of them. Not even the presence of his old ally would shake him up. Breathing in the cool air, which felt great on his burnt-out lungs, Maul forced himself to calm down.

_“Ahsoka’s here, with me. She won’t abandon me. I’m not alone,”_ he reminded himself.

“We need a way to distract the foreman,” Ahsoka told him through the Force. Right, she had unlocked the cuffs. Even though he couldn’t respond, he moved his head slightly to signal that he understood. The question was, how? Two annoying voices broke his thoughts and two girls exited the ship. They were wearing odd-looking clothes and had the strangest haircuts he’d ever seen and he didn’t even have hair! They were also very loud, shouting every word that came from their mouths.

“This is the last time we’re doing this! I promise!”

“You said that the last 5 times!”

“We need the money!”

“I thought we told Ahsoka that we’d be honest from now on. Oh, hey Ahsoka! Wait, Ahsoka?”

Maul growled. He wished that he could disappear back in the mines again to escape these annoying girls. Sneaking a glance at Ahsoka, he saw recognition in her eyes.

Sensing Maul’s confusion, she sent him a message through the Force: “yes I know them.”

“Slaves!” the Trandoshan snapped, “help these ladies load the spice and no straggling!” Ahsoka and Maul nodded and followed girls over the large containers.

“So, Ahsoka,” one shorter girl asked, “what are you doing here.”

“Isn’t it obvious Trace? I’m a slave. My friend and I were captured and sent here.” The bluntness in her voice made Maul feel a pang of sympathy.

“Oh, sorry. Can I help anyway?”

“Trace!” the other girl hissed. “We have a job to do! And I thought Jedi were strong. She can take care of herself!”

“But Ahsoka helped us once. Remember, Rafa?” Trace replied. Rafa sighed.

“Fine, yes, whatever. I don’t care, as long as we get the job done.”

Ahsoka smiled. “Just distract the foreman. My friend and I just need to get to the shuttle over there.” “Of course, we can do that!”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka whispered. “We’re forever in your debt.”

_“Sure, we are,”_ Maul thought sarcastically. But the kind look on Ahsoka’s face told him that it would be best not to say it out loud. “Hurry up slaves!” the Trandoshan shouted.

With Ahsoka’s help, Maul assisted the sisters and move the large containers over to the ship. His body shook the whole time but Ahsoka’s presence kept him going. The creaks from his mechanical legs didn’t help either.

“Almost there,” Ahsoka whispered.

Before they loaded the ship, the Trandoshan came to inspect the containers. “You ladies all set?” he asked. “Almost. Can we chat for a bit?” Trace asked suddenly. “I wanted to know if we could get extra portions, you know, just in case?”

Maul gawked at her request. How stupid could she be? Who asks for more spice? But a look from Ahsoka told him that this was a chance. Rafa winked at them, which puzzled him.

“Let’s go,” Ahsoka whispered through the Force.

…

Ahsoka could sense Maul’s worry and annoyance at the sisters. If she was being honest, the Martez sisters were _really_ annoying at times. With the foreman’s back turned to them, they sneaked away from the group, making their way over to the shuttle.

_“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,”_ she repeated quietly to herself. Using the Force, she undid the cuffs around their ankles and took Maul’s hand.

“Keep going, I’m right here.”

Grateful to have the Force by her side, Ahsoka unlocked the shuttle door and pushed Maul inside. “Get is started," she whispered, "I’m right behind you.” Maul breathed rapidly but managed to relax enough to reach the cockpit.

However, the foreman, who had gotten bored with the sisters’ talking and looked over. “Hey! Slaves! Get back here!” He ran at Ahsoka with his whip out. “I will kill you!” Remembering what Anakin taught her, Ahsoka got into her stance and shoved the foreman backward with a powerful push.

“How did you-” he was cut off by the rumble of the shuttle’s engines. A confident smile on her face, Ahsoka turned around and leaped into the shuttle’s open door. “Let’s get out of here,” she told Maul. Despite shaky hands, Maul nodded and kept the ship flying steadily off Kessel.

“I will tell the Empire! You won’t getaway! YOU WILL DIE!” The foreman’s cries grew quieter as the pair flew away. He snarled, saliva dripping onto the grown. “Get this spice on your ship before I decide to keep you!” he roared at the sisters. “I have to make a call.”

“Right away!” Trace said.

Aboard the shuttle, Maul and Ahsoka both breathed out a sigh of relief. Before she knew it, Ahsoka felt tears fall down her cheeks. Looking over, she saw tears carving paths through Maul’s spice covered face.

“I told you we’d make it,” she whispered to him. “Everything will be ok now.”

“You were right,” he replied, a smile on his face. He then began to sob softly.

“Maul? What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned. “My whole life,” he said, “I’ve never been able to escape my master. He’s always controlled my life. Every day spent in that wretched place, I thought that I was one step closer to death; there was no hope for a better life. On Lotho Minor, I wanted revenge and it kept me going. In the mines, however, my master’s victory kept taunting me. But now, now I’m free. I’ve shown him that I won’t be pushed around anymore.”

His words surprised her. During their imprisonment, Maul always talked about how he was broken and how he would never be free. But now that he’d survived, it gave him a new sense of pride and confidence.

“I told you, having faith and hope can help you overcome anything,” she replied. “I still remember what you told me when we first arrived. That we would watch each other’s backs.”

“And I didn’t break my promise. I guess knowing that you were by my side helped through all the dark times. I’ve been alone most of my life. With my brother, I discovered that I liked having a partner.”

“It always helps,” she said. Ahsoka thought of Rex and Anakin, how they were at her side whenever she needed them. Now, she would be Maul’s companion.

As they entered hyperspace and headed to an unknown location, Ashoka rubbed some of the spice off his face. “How did you get this on you anyway?” she joked.

“Have you seen yourself?” he quipped back.

Ahsoka chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for everything. I probably would be a lot worse without you by my side.” Maul froze. She kissed him. Him! That made his hearts soar and he blushed heavily under his tattoos. “You alright?” Ahsoka asked, sensing his reaction.

“I’m fine,” he managed. “Um, Ahsoka. I never said this in the mines but, um, I like you, a lot.”

Ahsoka froze for a second before replying, “I like you too,” and she kissed his cheek again.

Both smiling they returned their gaze to the window. Finally, after _3 long years_ , they were free and the healing could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell there!

Ahsoka and Maul traveled silently through the galaxy in their shuttle. Ahsoka had removed both their collars and cuffs, letting the Force flow peacefully between them. She was resting quietly, a smile stretched across her face. _“Probably dreaming about Skywalker,”_ Maul thought. As for him, he was still reeling from the kiss Ahsoka gave him. Initially, he believed their alliance to be a partnership simply because they had to in order to survive. That was it, just a partnership, and nothing else. But during their imprisonment, their willingness to help each and support each other had evolved their relationship beyond anything Maul had imagined.

Now, Maul wasn’t sure what he’d do without her by his side. She was his companion, his support system, his lifeline. None of the Trandoshan’s cruel punishments or tasks could extinguish the light that was Ahsoka Tano. He smiled softly at her sleeping form. She was truly something special.

Before Savage, Maul hadn’t realized the importance of having a companion. After he’d lost his brother, Maul wondered if anything could fill the hole in his hearts. Then, Ahsoka came along and lit up his whole world. Without her, Maul would’ve perished in the mines, given up on living, and let the toxic fumes and dirt claim him. Now, he had a true purpose in life. Maul thought that revenge against Kenobi was what he really wanted but then it became taking down his master. It took the suffering of the mines to understand that his purpose was to protect and aid Ahsoka on her journey.

Dropping out of hyperspace, a small planet came into view. It wasn’t anything special but Maul hoped it would provide sanctuary until they regained their strength. Perhaps, they’d make a life there. That thought made Maul smile. He had no idea how much time passed since he’d first been imprisoned in the mines but he knew that it had been too long. Despite the strength they had, Maul knew that they were still physically weak from lack of food and sleep, not to mention the poor conditions from the mines themselves and the Trandoshan’s nasty whip. He didn’t want to count the scars that covered his back.

“Ahsoka.” He nudged her gently with the Force. “I think we found a place where we can settle down for a bit.”

They couldn’t stay forever because Sidious would find them eventually, but until that happened, they could relax. The galaxy was also a big place; there would be plenty of other threats that would keep his master occupied.

Ahsoka woke up slowly and joined him at his side. “Let’s go see if we can find shelter,” she agreed.

“Maul?” she asked him.

“Yes?”

“Do you think we’ll be safe here?”

He looked at her, eyes wide. “For now,” was his best reply.

She nodded and sighed deeply.

The planet they landed on was called Sorgan and it was covered in trees, clearings, and small villages. Perfect to hide on for a while. No one would find them here.

They landed outside a small village. It was small with wooden huts and pools of water that surrounded it. Kids laughed and played while the adults fished and watched over the children. It was a perfect little paradise.

“Do you think we’ll be able to ask for supplies?” Maul asked nervously. Even without his horns, he still looked quite frightening with the scars, red skin, and black tattoos.

Ahsoka gave him a sweet smile and squeezed his hand. Her Force presence washed over him like a soothing balm. “We’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Remember, I’m with you.”

…

When they arrived on the planet, Ahsoka felt well-rested and ready for the next chapter of their lives. Even before they’d landed, she had made the decision to stay with Maul and build a life with him. Everyone she knew was gone: Anakin and Rex were working with the Empire (against their will most likely but Ahsoka didn’t entertain those thoughts any longer), there was no word on Obi-Wan, the Jedi were dead, and she’d heard nothing from Padme. Maul was all she had left now. She still thought of Anakin, sometimes, praying and hoping that he would come back to the light. However, her hopes of convincing him to change were long gone. She would never give up on him but right now, Maul needed her. She’d seen how he’d struggled every day in the mines, how he would stumble over his feet, how he had trouble carrying large loads of spice. But she’d also seen how he stood up for her and never going back on their alliance. Ahsoka never imagined that an alliance that started as two enemies doing whatever they could to survive could end in a strong friendship and possible relationship.

When they’d exited the ship, she took his hand, sensing his nervousness. Something she learned about Maul was that he was very self-conscious at times. She assumed that it was mostly due to his mechanical legs but she realized that it was also because he had trouble with self-esteem. That was one of the many things she’d work on with him once they settled down.

The light from the sun stung their eyes; it had been so long since they’d experienced actual daylight. The mines were poorly lit and the light was dim most of the time. Ahsoka raised her hand to block the light while Maul was looking down. “It’s been too long,” she said. “I agree,” he replied. Together, they walked toward the small village, hands locked tightly. She could feel Maul wince at every creak his legs emitted. “I need to replace these,” he told her. “Those mines messed them up and these are still fairly new.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a mechanic somewhere,” she assured him.

“It’s crazy expensive and we don’t have any credits. There’s probably a bounty on our heads too. We’ll be sold out to the Empire before I can get them fixed.”

“Then we’ll fix them ourselves,” she replied. If there was Anakin taught her, it was to be self-reliant and have great improvising skills.

Maul gave her a fond smile. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

While they talked, the villagers grew curious about the new arrivals. They gathered around the edges of the pools, some carried sticks, others whispered amongst themselves, and others just stood there. The children stopped playing and hid behind their parents, peeking to get a glance at the newcomers.

Ahsoka stood her ground, not letting her nerves get the better of her. Maul’s hand in hers was a comforting notion. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. “Hello,” she said confidently. “My name is Ashla. This is my friend-”

“My name is Khameir Sarin,” Maul cut in before nodding back of Ahsoka.

“Yes,” she went on, “we are former slaves and we were wondering if we could seek shelter and supplies for a night.” She held her breath.

The villagers exchanged troubled looks before a man- the leader most likely but Ahsoka didn’t say anything- stepped towards them. “Are you Jedi?” he asked. He had long, dark hair and wore a blue shirt and pants. A stern look crossed his face and his dark eyes bore into Ahsoka’s.

“We are not Jedi,” she said.

“Who was your master?”

She and Maul looked at each other. “Should I tell them?” she asked through the Force. “What do you think?” he responded.

Ahsoka looked back at the man. “We were imprisoned by the Empire.”

There were several gasps from the villagers. “They’ll lead the Empire right to us!” “The Empire will find our home!” “We’ll be killed!”

Ahsoka could hear their concerns through the Force. “We’ll both be gone before the Empire finds you. We just need some food and water and then we’ll leave. I understand our presence frightens you and we have no intention of bringing harm to your village.”

The man turned towards the other villagers. “Should we help these outsiders?” he asked. “We stand no chance against the Empire and they could decimate our home if they’re discovered.”

No one said a word for a while, clearly torn about helping people in need and the thought of losing their home. Ahsoka and Maul tried there best to stay calm and hope that they would at least receive some aid.

Finally, a woman stepped forward. She had a kind and soft look on her face and long hair flowing around her shoulders. She wore a dark blue dress. “I think we should help them, at least until they can support themselves. We were always taught to help others in need and these people need help. This village has survived for many generations and it can withstand the Empire if they come. Besides, we should set an example for the children.” Her own two kids, a young boy, and girl, stood at her side.

The man sighed, “Anayes, I understand what you're saying but the Empire-”

“Will not find them immediately and they already promised to leave if they have to. Can’t we offer a little bit of help? Look at them, the Zabrak especially.” Maul shifted uncomfortably at the comment. Anayes gave the man a pleading look.

The man closed his eyes for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if they stayed the night.”

The villagers all seemed to agree, although reluctantly. They mumbled and grumbled before waiting to see what would happen next.

Ahsoka sighed happily and leaned on Maul’s shoulder, whispering a small thank you. Maul, who was just as happy, felt himself blush slightly. Everything would be ok.

…

Maul smiled in relief when the villagers agreed to take them in, even if it were just for a night. The thought of fresh clothes, food, and water filled his thoughts. And Ahsoka, of course. He most certainly would not have been able to convince the village on his own. The amount of stuttering and bad ideas that would exit his mouth would get him kicked out without a second thought.

And then, Ahsoka leaned on his shoulder. The Force was dancing happily around both of them. He was also grateful that Ahsoka hadn’t revealed their names; his would scare everyone. Khameir Sarin was one of the many fake names he’d use while hiding himself from the Jedi. He was surprised he still remembered it.

The woman, Anayes, came forward and took Ahsoka’s hand. “Come,” she said, “let’s get you and your friend cleaned up.” She led them carefully into the village near the pools.

Maul followed cautiously, afraid to disturb any of the villagers who gave him strange looks. He could feel the whispers and looks from them bounce off his skin. She led them to a pool in the back of the village and encouraged both to sit down. Slowly, he sat down, trying not to create much noise with his legs.

Ahsoka squeezed his hand again, soothing him through the Force. “I’m here,” she whispered.

Maul forced himself to take another deep breath. It felt strange, to be around other people who were more focused on living peacefully then taking over a world or enforcing Sidious’ desires. Maul wasn’t used to it but hopefully, he would. But Ahsoka was here and she would help him.

“Omera, Jek, can you please fetch a bucket and cloth and some fresh clothes,” Anayes asked.

“Yes, mother,” they chorused. The children ran off.

Anayes turned back towards Maul and Ahsoka and sat down beside them. “Your legs.” She looked at Maul. For a moment, he grew fearful that she would ask about them or make a scornful comment.

Instead, she surprised him. “Do you need any materials to fix them?”

Maul froze for a moment. “What?” His confusion rang in the Force. “Could you repeat please.” She smiled gently. “I was asking if you would like something to mend them. I’m sorry if I offended you.” “No, it’s not that. It’s just, people tend to…” he paused. “People tend to ask questions about them.”

Feeling his discomfort, Ahsoka began to rub his back.

Maul swallowed. _“Force, I’m so pathetic,”_ he thought. He was relieved that Ahsoka was next to him or else he would have just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The mines had definitely broken his sharp tongue.

“If there’s anything I can do to help, just ask,” Anayes replied, sensing his nervousness.

Maul nodded before whispering, “if you don’t mind, I would like that very much.” She smiled back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Ahsoka also smiled. “Everything will be fine,” she assured. Maul managed a smile as well, though he doubted it was a very convincing one.

“How long have you two known each other?” Anayes asked, her hand grazing the banks of the pools. “We’ve known each other for a long time,” Ahsoka answered. “I met Khameir on Mandalore when I was visiting once. We later crossed paths on Coruscant. And then the Empire happened. We were captured and imprisoned together.” She tried her best not to reveal any details about their ties to the Jedi or Sidious. “We were arrested under the charge of the being Jedi sympathizers even though we weren’t with any Jedi.”

She didn’t like lying, especially to people who were willing to help but it was the closest to the truth she could get.

Maul was somewhat surprised that she revealed that much information. He hoped that it wouldn’t cast any harmful light on them. But he learned to trust Ahsoka during their imprisonment. Even if she sometimes had misplaced faith, she generally had the right idea.

“I’m sorry,” Anayes said. “I heard from some travelers about what happened. This planet doesn’t have much activity. But when I heard about the Jedi, I was surprised. It’s been over 3 years but when the Empire first took over, they sent a message to every planet, telling us about the changes that were going to happen. They also threatened to attack any planet that opposed them. That’s why people are so cold here. Our village predates the Empire and for many, it’s their ancestral home. The Empire hasn’t bothered us yet but people fear what would happen if they did.”

“We’ll make sure your village stays safe,” Ahsoka promised.

Maul nodded in agreement. “If anything happens, we’ll deal with it.” He hoped with all his hearts that the Empire wouldn’t track them here.

The sound of the children returning drew the three of them from their thoughts. “Thank you,” Anayes said. “You may go play if you want.” The children nodded and ran off.

“You have wonderful kids,” Ahsoka told her.

“Thank you.”

Filling the bucket with water, Anayes moved to Maul first. “Don’t be shy,” Ahsoka whispered and held his hand.

Gently, Anayes dipped the cloth in the water and ran it over his head, removing years of dirt and spice. With each gentle wipe of the cloth, Maul’s tattoos and skin became more and more clear. Unfortunately, it also revealed the scars but Anayes was kind enough not to say anything.

Maul growled slightly when the cloth touched the bases of his horns. Anayes heard it and was more careful and slower when cleaning them. “Almost done,” she assured him. Maul sat stiffly for the rest of the time.

When she was done cleaning his face and head, Maul cautiously ran a hand over his head and was genuinely shocked and relieved when his hand came didn’t come back covered in dirt. He also felt every scar but he ignored them for now. Ahsoka on the other hand took the time to trace his tattoos. “Very handsome,” she said with a wink.

Raising his eyebrows, Maul looked at her and she giggled. A small smile worked its way onto his face. If Maul didn’t know any better, he would say that he was falling in love with her. Perhaps, he already was. _“How would I know what love is? I barely can keep myself in check. But maybe, the love thing isn’t such a bad thing; I like her a lot anyway.”_ But Maul couldn’t shake the warm feeling he felt in his chest when she was around.

Anayes chuckled at his reaction. She didn’t want to assume anything but she figured that the Zabrak had a thing for the Togruta and vice-versa. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up too,” she told Ahsoka.

“Yes, please.”

…

When Ahsoka was done, the blue and white striping on her montrals and lekku were visible again. As was her markings and skin. The scars were painfully obvious as well but for the first time in years, she felt _clean_. She knew Maul shared her sentiment, especially after being coated in spice for several hours. Speaking of Maul, he could not stop staring at her. His golden eyes were locked on her and it made her blush.

She didn’t admit it, but she knew deep down that she was falling in love with him. She did kiss him earlier, twice. Although, it more out of gratitude than anything else. _“But it might lead somewhere,”_ a part of her argued. Ahsoka’s affection for Maul had grown over their time spent together in the mines. His protectiveness of her and willingness to stay by her side warmed her heart. She also thought he was quite handsome underneath the dirt and grime. She didn’t know what it was but he did have a certain charm to him. The scars didn’t matter, she had them too.

“You alright?” she asked Maul while he sat, staring at her, eyes wide.

“What? Oh yes, I’m fine. It’s been a while since we weren’t covered in dirt.”

She gave him smile and playfully nudged him with the Force and it made his cheeks turn a deeper red than usual. He gave her a warm smile in return.

“Alright!” Anayes clapped her hands together. “Let’s finish this so we can give you two some privacy.”

The pair chucked nervously before collecting themselves. “I’ve brought some fresh clothes,” she gestured to the piles of blue fabric at her side, “you can wear after we finish cleaning.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said. She was relieved to shed the filthy rags she and Maul wore. After wearing the same thing for years, she couldn’t wait to remove it. _“I know someone died in this.”_ The thought entertained her as Anayes wrinkled her nose after catching a whiff of the smell while handing her the fresh ones.

Taking the clothes, Ahsoka headed off to a private area to change. The blue fabric was loose and soft against her skin. It also wasn’t super tight or too long. The dress pooled around her ankles and swayed gently when she walked. “I love it. Thank you so much!” she told Anayes enthusiastically. Anayes smiled “You’re quite welcome.”

A rustle signaled Maul’s return; he wore a loose blue shirt and pants. It hung off his thin body but it wasn’t terrible. He still looked handsome to her. But of course, his eyes were glued to her.

“Look at you,” she said.

He blushed again. “You look pretty,” he replied, albeit quietly.

His words made her blush as well, although she didn’t care.

Anayes smiled at pair. “I’m glad that you both enjoy the outfits. You both can stay at my house until we figure out what is the best plan. I’ll bring some food and water as well.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Ahsoka replied.

“Of course.”

The pair were led to a small but cozy house. There were two beds, a small table, and a woodfire stove for cooking. _“Very cozy,”_ Ahsoka mused.

The food and water were both very good and she could gladly say that she felt full for the first time in years. Maul agreed with her and she could see the satisfaction on his face. After given some privacy, Ahsoka took the time to talk with him.

“You’ve changed a lot, you know that,” she said. “I remember, all those years ago, you were quite snippy. Very dramatic too. But now, you’re quieter, more relaxed.

” Maul soaked up her words, processing every one of them. “I was crueler too,” he admitted. “I guess it took the mines and my master’s victory to finally break me. You’ve grown wiser as well. Before, I doubted your faith in Skywalker,” he said the name in a whisper tone, “and I still do to a certain degree. But I admire your hope and faith nonetheless. It got us out of the mines and it kept me going.”

Ahsoka nodded at his words. “You’re not broken,” she reminded him. “You just need someone to stand by your side. We all need a friend. No one should walk life alone.” She paused and took a breath, “I will never stop believing in Anakin but I also recognize that I can’t save him on my own.” She looked at Maul, awaiting his reply.

“I used to think I could handle the mines. I’ve survived much greater but look at what happened. I didn’t think you could but you proved me wrong once more. You never cease to surprise me.” He smiled.

Ahsoka chuckled at his words. “Anakin taught me a lot.”

“He probably was a great master.”

“He was.”

“Ahsoka?” he whispered her name lest someone here.

“Yes?”

“During our imprisonment, you helped me so much. I probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You make me feel happy and safe and worth something.” He moved closer to her. “If you don’t mind, I was hoping that we could stay together, at least for a while.” “Maul, what are you trying to say?”

He swallowed and took a deep breath. Ahsoka had a good idea of where this going but she let him continue.

“I am saying that I… just might love you.” The last part came out in a whisper. He could feel his face heat up and his hearts beat faster. Ahsoka could feel it too.

“I know,” she whispered back. “I love you too.”

Cupping his face, Ahsoka pulled him into a kiss which he returned. She felt Maul’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

They broke apart for a brief moment, taking the time to stare into each other’s eyes. The Force danced around them in a soothing embrace. Aside from Anakin staring at Padme, Ahsoka had never seen someone so in love before. Maul’s eyes radiated with love and happiness. Pulling him into another kiss, Ahsoka knew that with Maul by her side, everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little epilogue, hope you enjoy!

_One month later_

Maul and Ahsoka sat happily together on a blanket watching the sunset. They’d remained on Sorgan but created their own house and life away from the village in a nearby clearing. Despite their fear, the Empire still hadn’t caught them and the pair intended to live peacefully for as long as they could.

Over the past month, they’ve grown stronger than ever. Their scars, although still present, faded. The worst ones, however, were still very obvious of their terrible ordeal on Kessel. But Ahsoka didn’t mind them as much she thought she would; they told the story of their survival and Maul had made it clear that he loved her either way. At night, he’d kiss each scar and let her know how beautiful she was. Maul himself had become more handsome than she’d ever imagined; his red skin and black tattoos weren’t dull, his golden eyes glowed with mischief and happiness, his cybernetic legs were good as new, and a new set of horns were slowly growing in. Ahsoka remembered how happy he was when he felt them coming in; he declared he wouldn’t cut them ever again much to her amusement. Maul always knew how to make her laugh.

Since they confessed their love, Ahsoka knew that their relationship had grown even stronger. Maul kissed her every day and would give her comforting hugs. When nightmares would torment his sleep, she would wrap her arms around him and sit with him until it passed. Then, she would sing a lullaby or whisper words of strength and encouragement. During her nightmares, Maul would hold her and remind her that she was strong and he was here for her.

Even though they were currently hiding from the Empire, Ahsoka had made it clear that she would eventually try to make a difference in the galaxy, and Maul fully supported her. “Right now, it’s about healing,” she told him. “But one day, we will show him that we can’t be beaten.”

Breathing in the sweet smell of flowers and grass, Ahsoka sighed happily. Forgetting about her fears and worries, she leaned on his shoulder. Instead, she thought of Maul, her happy memories as a padawan, Rex, Obi-Wan, Padme, and of course, Anakin.

“I love it here,” she whispered. “I wish there wasn’t any conflict in the galaxy so we could live here forever.”

Maul nodded. “One day, we will be free of him forever.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the peace and quietness of the scenery calm him. The Force sang peacefully between them.

“I’m glad that we’re here,” he said quietly.

Ahsoka smiled in return and snuggled in his embrace. “I’m glad too.”

She was more than overjoyed to be in this place, accepted by the people, and with the person she loved. She leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek and giggled softly when he blushed.

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear. It was true; Ahsoka loved him with all her heart and she meant it every single time.

“I love you too,” he replied and leaned his head on hers. He didn’t need to tell her that he meant it because Ahsoka knew every time. The Force sang with his love for her and it always comforted her.

Sighing peacefully, Ahsoka closed her eyes let herself enjoy the happiness and love that embraced her. She’d survived the impossible and sometimes, it seemed like a dream. But the presence of Maul and his love for her was a reminder that she was really here and not in the smelly stink-hole of death.

Until the Empire found out, Ahsoka decided to let herself be lost in this moment of happiness and peace.

…

Maul had never felt happier than he was at this moment, sitting with his true love under the sunset. His whole life had been one tragedy after another, but now he could find peace. Ahsoka was with him, she wanted to stay with him and help him which warmed his hearts. He wouldn’t be alone ever again. Although Ahsoka told him that she would make a stand against the Empire, Maul wasn’t worried; he’d worry about that when the day came but he knew she could handle anything.

_“She’s with me and she loves me,”_ he told himself.

Ahsoka was currently leaning on his shoulder and soaking in the rays of the sun. He pulled her close and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered to him.

“I love you too.” It warmed his hearts whenever he told her those words. He could sense that it made her as happy as it made him. In a galaxy filled with so much hate and violence, Maul learned to treasure the happy moments. _“Where there’s dark, there’s always light waiting to shine.”_

He leaned his head gently on hers and let his thoughts of worry slip away.

_“I am loved and I am free,”_ he reminded himself. _“I am with Ahsoka and she won’t leave me. Ahsoka is unbreakable and I will trust her judgment. She is the light in this time of darkness.”_

Maul snuck a kiss on her cheek and she smiled.

Right now, they wouldn’t worry about the Empire or their past scars. Right now, everything was as it should be. They were together with their love and for once, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please like and review.


End file.
